


What You Fight For

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Affection, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail drabbles from tumblr prompts! All are under 200 words.</p><p>There will be multiple romantic and platonic relationships, and tags will be added as needed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsu/Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> quote prompt: "Hey I'm with you, okay? Always."
> 
> 109 words

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” Lucy holds her clenched fists at chest-level, tightening them to emphasize her point. “You’re not allowed to forget it!”  
  
Natsu snorts just before he drops his forehead against hers, making her squeak upon relatively painless impact. Lucy groans quietly even as Natsu gently nuzzles her, turning his head side to side and rubbing their bangs together.  
  
“‘Course you are…I’ve known that this whole time,” he says in a soft growl, so quiet and low that Lucy doubts anyone else could have heard him at all.  
  
Lucy softly bumps her forehead against him, copying his affectionate nuzzling on a smaller, more gentle scale. “Good.”


	2. Natsu/Lisanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote prompt: “I thought you were dead.” 
> 
> 177 words

Lisanna knew that visiting the old hut with Natsu wouldn't pass without some feelings being shared. She just didn't expect to be hugged, not really, not with how sturdy Natsu had seemed about the whole thing.

But Natsu held her close, his arms wrapped all the way around her waist and torso, face buried in her shoulder. "I...I thought you were dead...I was..."

Lisanna tried to say something, anything, that she hadn't said before, but all she could say was, "I know."

"I was afraid I could never bring you back home."

Lisanna knew she hadn't heard that one so directly before, but the memory of Natsu finding her in Edolas and saying something similar flashed into her mind. She put her arms around him, hugged him back as tight as she could; he seemed to relax, even if just a little.

"I know...but I'm home now."

She started crying into his shoulder, pressed her face into him until it was uncomfortable but it was okay.

"I'm home," she said through her throat tightening, "I'm home, Natsu."


	3. Gajeel/Levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bookstore au
> 
> I'm uploading a chunk of chapters bc I forgot to since november 2016??? oops
> 
> 97 words

The first time he came in, he scoured the magazine racks and left empty handed but didn’t fail to glare down at Levy when she offered her assistance.

The second time he came in, he still had on his name tag from his job, and with gentler hands and expression Gajeel bought at least 10 books on cats.

The third time Gajeel came in, he had band-aids covering tiny scratches on his hands, his name tag was crooked, but he gave Levy a smile when she asked about all the little black cat hairs on his shirt.


	4. Natsu/Lucy/Erza/Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rockstar au
> 
> someone help me does the fandom have a ship name for them
> 
> 167 words

“Oh, there’s a new article about us,” Gray says amidst talk of lyrics and chords and gossip about their band’s accountant and the previous conversations only take a small pause for the other three to groan.

“ _Jeez_ , I wonder who’s cheating on who this time,” Lucy grumbles from her nice cuddle spot against Erza, biting her tongue to not repeat that this is what they get for having a large social media presence despite not being that popular in the big picture (yet, she says, _yet_ ) but being fairly open about their lives yet everyone refuses to believe they’re all dating each other.

Natsu, bass still in his hands, gets as close as he can up to Gray’s back to stare at the article himself (”Natsu your guitar is _literally_ in my fucking spine”) and skims the first paragraph, reaches around Gray for the mouse to scroll down (” _OW_ , Natsu I’m _serious_ –”) and exclaims triumphantly right into Gray’s ear, “Erza’s cheating on Gray with me this week!”


	5. Natsu/Lucy/Erza/Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: card games au
> 
> it's me so ofc it's a YGO-verse au, I had more of an Arc-V setting in mind but w/e
> 
> 171 words

“I literally have no idea if they’re all dating or if they’re just real friendly with each other,” Sting says, sounding exhausted while he watches Team Fairy Tail from across the tournament floor, “but it doesn’t matter, they’re all gonna be trouble.”

He’s up next against someone from a different team, and he slides his tablet into the duel disk mount strapped to his arm but can’t take his eyes off Fairy Tail as three of them welcome Natsu back from his duel with subtle but very physical displays of affection, the most obvious being the congratulatory kiss the blonde fusion user plants right on his cheek and the rest don’t bat an eye to.

They all look soft from a distance, non-threatening and maybe even like pushovers, but Natsu just wiped out his opponent like it was nothing, filled the whole stadium with shocking Solid Vision fires that devoured all monsters on the other side of the field in a raging explosion that Sting can’t get out of his head.


	6. Natsu/Lucy/Erza/Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: circus au
> 
> i triiiied
> 
> 104 words

“I-I know I’ve been with you guys for a while but,” Lucy says, pausing while she runs her fingers over Natsu’s face, feeling the smooth bumps of the scales covering most of his face, “I can’t believe this is real.”

“Lucy, you’re the one who kissed Natsu when we called you up from the audience to play as “the Salamander’s bride”,” Gray says, still watching Erza sparring on her hands with her swords wielded between her toes, “you don’t get to talk about how weird he is.”

Natsu laughs and blows a puff of fire at Lucy, cackling when she yelps and falls back.


	7. Gajeel/Levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: retail au
> 
> 84 words

Levy doesn’t understand who let this happen in the first place.

Ever since Gajeel got an updated name tag and the saddest of pay raises he was suddenly on everyone’s case about anything he could think of to the point where “I’ll write you up!” became an inside-joke among all the employees.

She would have never pegged him to be lawful, not really, but maybe if she redefined her definition of “lawful” the way Gajeel did to “shift manager” she wouldn’t be so surprised.


	8. Jellal/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jrpg au
> 
> same idea as the d&d au in the next chapter hehe
> 
> 83 words

Erza Scarlet makes time stop.

Jellal has come to her many times with favors,  _side quests_ is what her pink-haired friend called them, and even when they were strictly and desperately time-sensitive he would be waiting for days, maybe  _weeks_ , before she would return to actually take him up on his request.

He doesn’t know or understand the specifics of her control over time, but he can put his trust in someone who remains so humble despite being bestowed such obscene, godly power.


	9. Natsu/Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: d&d au
> 
> same idea as the jrpg au before 
> 
> 109 words

“Oh hey, Luce,” Natsu says when he notices the large tapestry on the wall of the room as soon as they walk in, “this looks like it has stars and shit on it, you should check it out.”

“Nooo problem, consider it solved, decoded, totally unveiled!” Lucy boasts, still on a lucky streak of successfully being _stellar_  at investigating all the weird things in this castle.

She stands in front of the tapestry and peers at it, feels like she should know it, she’s seen  _stars_  before, that’s her thing…but she comes up blank, despite every advantage she has, and drops her head as she whimpers, “It’s a tapestry.”


	10. Gray/Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: library au
> 
> 113 words

This week Gray has books on building furniture; he has new projects every week or so, and the various kinds of ways he uses his hands to make works of art never ceases to astound and endear Juvia to him.

Juvia is managing to make small talk while she scans in Gray’s books today, and when she’s finishing up she takes a deep breath and can’t look at him as she stumbles through her words, “You’ve, um–Juvia has been inspired to learn knitting be-because of you, Gray.”

She peeks up to see Gray’s surprised expression that falls into a small, fond smile and Juvia’s heart feels like it may burst at any moment.


	11. Gajeel/Levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alice in wonderland au
> 
> i hope this works??? how do i do this au
> 
> 90 words

“Make yourself big and go alone, or make yourself small and take a ride in my bag,” the smooth, dark gray lizard called Redfox tells her before shoving another brick of iron into his mouth.

Levy frowns as he grins–but lizards can’t grin, can they?, and surely not while they’re eating _metal_ of all things–and she looks down at the lily in her hands. Half the petals are blue, half are orange, and while neither ensure a way home she at least feels like she has a choice for once.


	12. Thunder Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: college au
> 
> established Elfman/Evergreen and implied Laxus/Freed, I just didn't add those tags on the main work for this
> 
> 101 words

“Heeey, Ever,” Bickslow says as Evergreen, wearing Elfman’s massive sweatshirt that easily and loosely hits her knees, walks up to the group, “that “boyfriend hoodie” of yours is lookin’ more like a prom dress these days.”

“I agree, it does appear as if you’re being devoured by it,” Freed says with a playful smile pulling at the corners of his mouth that falls as soon as Evergreen  _smirks_  at him.

“ _Please_ , you’re just jealous,” she teases right back, her eyes flicking to Laxus approaching the group behind him while Bickslow howls with laughter, “and I don’t think he even owns any.”


	13. Loke/Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fairy tale au
> 
> 90 words

“If I knew he was your friend I would’ve just asked nicely,” Loke says, dusting away at the singes on his hair, “sorry for all the trouble, Your Highness.”

Princess Lucy, beautiful and glittering like the stars that guide him, groans and falls back on to her bed with a series of muttered vulgarities marching from her mouth.

“Don’t worry, you can slay Natsu all you want,” she grumbles, her frustration making a fun pair to the indignant roar from outside, “I told him not to go all-out on knights!”


	14. Natsu/Gray/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bounty hunters au
> 
> 96 words

“Alright you two,” Erza says as they near their target’s city, “remember: don’t cause more damage than the bounty’s worth.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Natsu says dismissively and Gray is  _positive_ he didn’t actually care about any of that, “beat up some assholes, don’t take out more than two cars, easy!”

Gray is unfortunately too in love with these two idiots to consider, even for a moment, leaving their hunting group for people who have a better concept of “property damage” and “we need to eat this month”, but even then he couldn’t ask for better partners.


	15. Natsu/Gray/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gundam au
> 
> i based this on build fighters try bc that's the only gundam thing I've interacted with and I only saw about 5 episodes oops
> 
> 114 words

“You can’t just grab whatever _looks cool,_ ” Gray gripes, taking the Gunpla boxes in their hands away from them so he could go through them himself, “I can’t believe neither of you have done this before!”

Natsu stomps his foot on the ground and Erza has to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting physical as he shouts, “ _Hey_ , we just need to learn, okay?!”

Gray looks up at his two new friends, both who had the idea to start a Gunpla Battle Club at their middle school based solely on Gray’s passion for building, and he frowns, embarrassed, and mumbles, “Yeah you have a lot of that to do.”


End file.
